False Smiles
by TheOneAndOnly1993
Summary: Joy needs to smile, because no one else will.


**_False Smiles_**

 _By TheOneAndOnly1993_

* * *

 **I take no credit for this style,** **but it seemed like a lot of fun to do. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's a brand new day.

Up and at 'em.

Blink.

Yawn.

Roll over.

Chest still hurts.

Don't want to move.

But Riley.

Always for Riley.

Chest still hurts.

Take a sip.

It tastes sweeter than usual.

Man, that hit the spot!

Hop out of bed.

Slip out of nightgown.

Brr, it's chilly!

Throw on sundress.

Look in the mirror.

Still lookin' adorable.

Brush hair?

Pfft.

Walk towards window.

Sky is bright today.

Memory Dump is dark.

A quiet prayer for Bing Bong.

Chest hurts again.

Take another sip.

Much better!

Now drink the rest.

All fueled up.

Look in the mirror.

Smile.

Come on.

Bigger.

Good.

Out the door.

It's another day.

Slide down the rail.

Whee! Morning, everybody!

M-Morning, Joy.

Yeah.

 _Grunt_.

Hello, Joy.

No smiles here.

Whatever can be done?

Breakfast!

Disgust is reeling from the toast Riley burnt.

Those sugar flakes look tasty.

A smile, "good idea."

Score!

Eat, chew, swallow.

Ready for the day.

But it's raining.

Turn on the television.

Bored.

Look to the shelves.

Blue memories, green memories.

Little yellow.

This is the weekend.

Sadness starts crying.

Let's fix that.

What's wrong?

She points to the window.

Friendship Island is still down.

Say her name.

Get her attention.

It's got.

Listen close.

San Francisco is a huge place.

It's full of so many different people we haven't seen before.

We'll make friends in no time.

"It's all my fault."

No it's not.

None of this would have been possible without you.

There's that smile.

She's been making those a lot lately.

Hug her.

Chest hurts.

Hug her tighter.

Tummy hurts.

Hug her like she's Bing Bong.

But hold tears.

Always hold tears.

Pull away.

"Thank you, Joy."

For what?

She blushes.

She wipes her eyes.

"Everything..."

Chest hurts again.

But this time not so bad.

It's another day made brighter.

It's annoying though.

Can't smile with chest pains.

Duck into kitchen.

Make sure no one sees.

Where's that sweet elixir?

Cupboards, pantry, fridge?

Not here?

Not there?

Not anywhere?

Gasp.

Did someone find them?

Or were they all drunk already?

Wait!

Behind the stove!

The emergency stash.

For when they suddenly ran out.

Down the whole thing.

Ah, much better!

Crisis averted.

Smile on full-blast.

Mental note: talk to the Conductor for more.

That was a close one.

Close one...

Where's Fear?

There he is!

Sitting by the window.

Hey Fear!

He turns.

He's frowning.

Let's fix that.

Trip over walking towards him.

Whoops!

Eh?

Instead he worries.

Fear, it was a joke!

He sits back down.

No smile yet.

Hey Fear?

...

Fear!

"What?"

Why did the football coach ask for change?

"...Because he wanted his money back?"

No, he wanted his _quarterback!_

Eh?

He turns back to the Islands.

Not everybody wants a laugh.

Remember Sadness.

Remember Bing Bong.

Sit down.

Arm around his shoulder.

Are you alright, Fear?

"It's stupid."

No it's not.

"You'll hate me."

No I won't.

A wary look.

A sigh.

Listen in.

Huh.

That sounds rough.

Who would've known she'd actually quit?

Anger's his own man.

That got a snicker.

Keep listening.

You tried to what?

Oh Fear...

Well...

Everybody was under a lot of stress.

Nothing happened because of it.

You just need to live with your mistakes.

Build upon them.

And think these things through next time.

At least you didn't abandon your friend.

Telling her she's lower than garbage.

You're still awesome.

So get yourself up.

Love Riley.

Stick by her till the bitter end.

And we'll all stand right by you.

Now smile!

Come on, don't try to hide it!

Wider!

Wider!

There it is!

Big hug.

Fear is so skinny.

He goes back to looking out into Longer Term.

But now there's a smile.

Another day made bright.

Let's go see what Anger's doing.

Reading the paper, of course!

Hey Anger!

He snaps it rudely and continues reading.

Like that'll stop this force of nature.

Whatcha readin'?

"Damage reports."

Of?

"Dream Productions."

Ah.

Then quiet.

Silence.

Awkward.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

No, but is there something you can tell me?

"Piss off."

How rude.

Sit on his head.

"Get offa me!"

Or what?

You'll smoke my hams?

He grumbles.

Of course not.

Anger was always a gentleman with us ladies.

"Fine! I'll talk."

Yay!

Sit beside him.

"So what's your deal?"

Oh.

Wasn't expecting that.

"Ever since you got back, you've been playing head-shrink with us at least every single day."

 _Riley needs to be happy._

"You're acting like we're all suddenly gonna disappear."

 _Take her to the moon for me, okay?_

"You've barely touched the console..."

 _Face it Joy, there is no reason for Riley to be happy._

"You're always the last one out of bed..."

Bed...

Sleep...

A sleepover!

"What?"

I've just been planning a sleepover!

I mean, we haven't done one of those since we were five.

"And for good reason."

Aw, c'mon Anger!

What's wrong with spending a little quality time together?

No work?

No stress?

Just us?

He grabs his paper.

"Fine. Just get out of my face."

Success!

You hear that guys?

Sleepover in my room!

Fine, Alright, That sounds fun.

Cool, game plan!

To the phone!

First, let's order all the stuff.

Pick up the phone.

Heya Conductor!

Nice day.

I'd love it if you brought some stuff before you deliver the daydreams and usual junk.

Great!

I'll need some potato chips.

Onion dip.

Sugar free cupcakes for Disgust.

With pink frosting! She can't get enough of it.

Oh, and Fear loves that special chamomile before bed.

Giant pizzas!

Get three cheeses.

Extra cheesy!

No, wait, get one with pineapple.

Sadness likes pineapple.

And bags of popcorn!

Get lots of popcorn!

To cook on Anger's head!

"Hey!"

Don't mind him, he's addicted to the kettle kind.

"That I do."

Is that okay?

Teehee, thanks Conductor!

Now wait.

Should straighten up the ol' bedroom.

Help would be nice.

But no one should see this.

That's fine.

Mess up the bed.

Throw stuffed animals around.

Scatter some magazines.

Hide the empty bottles.

Make it look like Joy lives in here.

Scrutinize.

Looks genuine.

Could be better.

But pretty good.

What else?

Movies!

What's one we all like?

Ah! Perfect!

Call it up from Long Term.

Awesome!

Now we wait.

Waiting.

Wait, wait, wait.

Ah! Here comes the Train of Thought!

Hello, Conductor!

Thanks for making the trip.

Feel another chest pain.

Oh no.

Mayday.

Forgot to ask him to bring more of my drink!

Speak low.

Do you happen to have any?

"Sorry Joy. Not until tomorrow."

His apology seems genuine.

But his distaste was clear.

Who cares what he thinks.

"Oh, thanks anyway."

Courtesy is important though.

Now we wait for tonight.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Play cards with Sadness.

Watch some cartoons Riley was engrossed in.

Draw with her.

Weekends aren't all that bad.

The screen darkened.

The lights went out.

Riley fell asleep on the couch.

It's time to party!

PARTY!

WOO!

Faking it hurts so much.

But hey!

Sadness!

Fear!

Disgust!

Anger!

Nice nightgowns.

White cotton, falls to the ankles.

Like mine!

Glad you could all make it.

Let's watch a movie!

I picked our favorite.

Movie watched.

They seemed to enjoy it.

Yawn.

Uh-oh.

Party pooper detected!

Crack open a bottle of soda.

Down the whole thing in seconds.

Sugar high will have to substitute.

But why is no one amazed?

They all look perturbed.

Ah, they've probably seen it before.

Drinking an entire bottle of soda was quite a normal occurrence in Headquarters.

Whatever.

Let's go to my room!

Start up some tunes.

Break out the make up.

Board games.

Snacks.

They're all impressed by the spread.

Didn't they hear me on the phone?

Whatever.

Let's get this party started!

Step out for a minute.

Take a breath.

Chest still hurts.

Suck it up.

Go back inside.

Fear and Anger are going at it in a game of chess.

Fear will probably win.

Disgust is painting Sadness's nails an orchid pink.

She'll make it look good.

Let's check on things.

How's it goin'?

"This is nice, Joy. I don't know why we haven't done this in so long! It's like we've forgotten..."

 _Take her to the moon for me, okay?_

"Hey, turn that tune up why don'tcha? I'm about to wipe the floor with Fear!"

"Nope! Checkmate."

"Gah, ya snake in the grass, you got me!"

Things are going well.

Smiles all around.

Everyone's having fun.

Eat some pizza.

Drink more soda.

Keep the sugar high going.

Chest hurts a little less.

Turn the music up.

Improvised dance, go!

Disgust actually joins in.

Assaulted by something fluffy.

Anger is on the bed.

A wicked grin.

He's holding a pillow.

Pillow fight!

All out war.

Every Emote for themselves.

All but one were lying in heaps by the end.

A choir of gasps filled the air.

Hope this will never end.

But Anger stood victorious.

Then he quickly submitted to exhaustion.

Best slumber party ever.

Eyes close.

Vision suddenly darkens.

Eyes open.

They're all standing.

Sweating but standing.

Leering.

Glaring?

Or perturbed?

Was acting tired just an act?

Were they waiting until I was too tired to run?

A sound to the right.

Sadness knelt down.

"Please tell us right now what is bothering you."

Her voice shakes.

Is she about to cry?

The others looked no better.

Why are they all concerned?

I'm their leader, dang it!

I don't have to answer to this!

I want you all out of my room.

Then they all attack.

"Why've you been acting so weird!?"

"Y-You hardly touch the console anymore! What happened to Riley needing to be happy?!"

"What's with this nonsense sleepover? Why are you all up in our grill?"

"We love you, Joy. Please, just tell us what's wrong."

Oh no.

God no.

They really do care.

That's it.

Show's over.

Mask is off.

The dam broke.

Tell them everything.

What I said to Sadness.

The Dump.

The tears.

Bing Bong.

Pointed to the bed.

Sadness looks underneath.

Crawls a ways in.

Comes back out with something resembling a beer bottle.

Except it held no alcohol.

And the label read "Dopamine."

"Oh, Joy..."

Disgust gasps.

Fear is shocked.

Anger grimaces.

"You've been forcing yourself to be happy?"

A nod.

"Why?"

Can't meet her eyes.

Because...

"Joy, why are you doing this to yourself?"

Can't speak.

"Joy..."

She's closer.

I...

A sudden embrace.

Her hugs are gentle and firm.

I do something I have only done once in my entire life.

Body shakes.

Sobs convulse.

She squeezes tighter in response.

The words come when the sobs begin to die down.

 _I don't want to lose any more friends._

 _I'm sorry about all this._

 _Please forgive me..._

Silence.

Then slim green arms wrap around my neck from behind.

Purple around the shoulders.

Red shyly hugs my arm.

They don't say anything.

Nor do I.

They're probably too embarrassed.

But they don't need to say anything.

They're not going anywhere.

And neither am I.

The party resumes.

Board games are played.

Food is eaten.

Memories are recalled.

A better part of the night is spent laughing at the absurdity of their misadventures with Riley.

Those "Oh yeah!" and "I can't believe we did that!" moments.

But then the party's over.

One by one they fall asleep.

The next morning comes.

It's a brand new day.

Up and at 'em.

They're going.

Time to get freshened up for the day.

Later guys!

Seeya!

We should do this again soon!

Alone again.

Yawn.

Blink.

Rub eyes.

Time to clean up.

Make bed.

Put away games.

Soda goes in the fridge.

Uneaten snacks in the pantry.

Sweep crumbs into a dustpan.

Vacuum.

Being fun is exhausting.

Take five.

Alright.

Put away makeup kit.

Give that to Disgust later.

Search for any loose wrappers or game pieces.

Throw those stupid bottles away.

Party's officially over.

Change into sundress.

Pass the mirror.

Stop.

It's quiet.

Pad down the hall.

Down the ramp.

Across Headquarters.

Riley was still rolling around in bed, half-asleep.

Cute kid.

Her little girl.

Keep walking anyway.

Outside.

Close the door.

Train of Thought platform.

Peer over the edge.

There's the Memory Dump.

Never get out again.

First time was a fluke.

End it today?

No, Riley needed her.

That always stayed her feet.

But today?

She didn't even consider it.

Go back inside.

Up the ramp.

Down the hall.

Enter bedroom.

Look at the mirror.

Smile.

Wider.

Mean it.

Feel good.

* * *

 **Popularity is nothing compared to the genuine love of a couple good friends.**


End file.
